


Fix That Picket Fence

by Caladran



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blaze Cross, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Love, M/M, Male Love, Male Sole Survivor - Freeform, Paladin Danse - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, croup manor, dominant sole survivor, hot moment, luff, submissive Danse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: A hot day at Croup Manor. Mainly written for to break a writer's block. :)





	Fix That Picket Fence

Blaze was trying to repair the picket fence at Croup Manor. He wasn’t good at it even Sturges had shown him how to do it. They had sent the few settlers to the Slog to help for harvest mutfruits and they’d be away for a day or two.

It was a hot day despite they were at beside the sea. The sea air made him feel refreshed, but also tired. Blaze looked around for Danse and saw him hamming the poles. It seems the hot weather was getting to his love, too. The older man had taken his shirt off – revealing his muscles and a strong body. Blaze bit his lower lip – it was a joy to watch Danse working shirtless. He was certain the ex-Paladin did the same when he wasn’t watching. The young man’s mouth corner curled into a smirk as he walked toward his love.

“Danse,” Blaze said in a low tone while he slide his hand on Danse’s back, “should we have a break? We’ve been working three hours straight.” he added as he observed for any reaction the older man might show him.

The touch on his back made Danse turn around and the redhead asking for break in front of him made him feel even warmer. His sweated body didn’t seem to bother his love and the hint of hunger in the jade eyes made Danse’s skin tingle pleasantly. “I wouldn’t mind a break.” He managed to reply in a husky tone. His throat felt dry as he saw that smirk on Blaze’s lips.

“I’ll go get the drinks. Wait at the terrace, love.” Blaze murmured in alluring tone before he headed to the house. He knew Danse would be willing today now that they were alone – it wasn’t planned but it had been some time since they had chance to be alone. All this repairing and fixing – stupid picket fence! Why did he even suggested that they’d repair every settlement’s fences? It would take forever!

Blaze walked over to a trunk and he opened it. He rummaged through the items until he grabbed a soft blanket and closed it. He headed to the dining room, and grabbed two Cherry Colas from the cooler trunk. He felt the tingle on his skin and a bit excited as he returned to Danse.

The sea was calming – it gave a feeling of freedom, Danse found himself enjoying. The wind on his face was cooling, but it was still hot. He was so dedicated to keep Blaze alive and to help the Minutemen that the Brotherhood of Steel was almost forgotten even though it still lingered somewhere in his mind. He’d never see Maxson again, but Danse had come to accept it and that was the best.

“Enjoying yourself, Paladin?” Blaze asked in mysterious tone as he set the bottles on the table. He laid the blanket on the terrace and stepped behind Danse. He wrapped his arms around his love and kiss his strong back while his hand wandered on Danse’s chest. “You’re so irresistible, did you know?” he whispered as he felt his love shivering. “Turn around.” Once Danse was looking at him, Blaze wrapped his hands around Danse’s neck and reached to kiss him passionately. He felt the strong arms around him and stroking his back before one of them slide down on his ass. It made him kiss more hungrily and opening the belt from Danse’s waist. 

“You’re killing me, love.” Danse managed to gasp midst of their kissing. He couldn’t deny the fact he needed his redhead so much.  
Blaze could only chuckle warmly and looked at Danse with his eyes glimmering in the midday sunlight. His hand roamed from his love’s chest to abdomen, making Danse squirm. This made Blaze smirk. “On the blanket.” He half ordered as he opened the zipper of his jeans.

On the blanket where Danse was on his back and Blaze his sat on him. Danse watched his love gazing down at him for a brief moment – he could swear that gaze told him something. His redhead leaned down to kiss him briefly on the lips, then moved down his neck which made Danse moan as his body reacted to the sensation. He felt Blaze’s kisses and brief licks down his chest and abdomen.  
“Roll on your stomach.” Blaze prompted in half commanding tone.

Danse was surprised to this command, but he didn’t refused. He shifted on his stomach and the immediate presence of his love as this continued kissing down his back. “You have such a strong back, Paladin.” He heard Blaze praising him. “You are a one damn redhead.” Danse replied after he moaned. Being this way excited him.

“Get your ass up.” Blaze said close to Danse’s ear while he gave it a soft kiss.

The impact when Blaze took him from behind blew Danse’s mind. The redhead was took it slowly even it wasn’t first time. Danse knew his love wanted to avoid hurting him. “Harder.” Danse prompted and he moaned suddenly as the thrusting became harder. He loved it every bit of it. He wondered how often Blaze was willing to do it this way? It something new to him, and he was already getting addicted to the sensation.

“Oh fuck, Blaze!” Danse cried as he felt he was coming soon. Not long to go.  
“Aren’t you fucking beautiful, Paladin?” Blaze’s tone was husky, hot and dirtily adoring. He didn’t mean it in the bad way – he knew Danse knew this. He slowed on purpose which caused Danse almost plead him to thrust harder again.

The feeling was intense when his redhead drove him over the edge, and Danse came hard. He felt his love coming right after him. It was the most intense feeling Danse had ever felt while he was with Blaze.  
They panted being satisfied, laying on the blanked, naked in the sun. Blaze was latched onto his love even it was even hotter, but he didn’t mind. He listened the calming breathing of Danse and birds chirping in the nearby trees. He couldn’t be happier – he had done something wild outside.

“I hope we can repeat this at the next settlement.” Danse murmured.


End file.
